necesito un descanso o
by motaloka-wH
Summary: bien, ya estan en el avion, ahora k les deparara el destino? leean y lo sabran pronto! XD
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, pues de entrada les dgo k la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mio (ni aunke kisiera, pero bueno se vale soñar  ^¬^) asi k directo al punto!

**Necesito un descanso...**

1°.- La caja del cereal.... 

Era una de esas tantas mañanas en la k uno se levanta y siente k naada puede salirle mal...

Yugi: k sueñoo ~_~

Yami: hola yugi! n_n 

Yugi: hola yami ^^

Yami: oye yugi, tengo hambre bajemos a comer algo ^o^

Yugi: _o_ esta bien no me keda de otra

Yami: wiiiii n.n

**Asi ese par bajan a la cocina, pero al llegar se dan cuenta de k...**

Yugi: NO HAY NADA K COMER!!!! O_O ***viendo la despensa k prácticamente estaba llena* **ME MORIRE DE HAMBRE!!! T¬T

Yami: ***comiendo corn pops*** (n/a: bueno como sea a mi me gustan los pops ._.) ooh no k horror, moriremos!! n_n ***aun comiendo ***

Yugi: hey!! Dame!! ò.ó 

Yami: nooo son mios!!! . ***proteje el cereal***

Yugi: ò_ó!! Te los kitare!! ***en un intento de arrebatarle el cereal a yami, el cereal keda desparramado en el piso***

Yami: mira lo k isiste!!!! ToT ***comiendo todas las k puede directamente del piso***

Yug: yami!! K haces!!! O.o

Yami: poco veneno no mata yugi ^¬^

Yugi: _o_ ***recoje la caja de cereal*** O_o YAMI!!!!!

Yami: se? ....

Yugi: ganamos un viaje a disneylandia!! ^-^ (n/a: no se me ocurrió otro lugar _o_)

Yami: wii n.n ***dando saltitos***

Yugi: vamos a invitar a los demas!!! =D

Yami: mala idea ._.

**Unas horas después en el aeropuerto...**

Ryuo: k emocionante!! n_n

Bakura: k patético -.-

Marik: k hago aki?

Bakura: lo mismo k io supongo

Marik: ap de acuerdo 

Malik: shh ya vamos a subir al avioon ^o^

Yugi: see todo gracias a mi =D

Yami: mucha gente @@

Joey: ya vamos viejo! =o

Tristan: see vamos!

Tea: esperen chicos!!

Van con el wey k checa los boletos para abordar el avión 

Tipo: disculpen, traen todos su boleto?

Yugi: seee como sea, ***con aire superior le da el cupon***

Tipo:  de acuerdo, y solo seran ustedes 2?

Yugi: k esta ciego? Venimos todos =|

Tipo: pero el cupon solo es para 2 personas 

Yugi: ._. em em em

Todos: (excepto yami) YUGI!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Yugi: ^^UU ***sonrisa nerviosa*** corre yami . ***sale corriendo a  todo lo k da hacia el avion***

Bakura: ah no!! No vine para acerme el adorno!! ò.ó ***empuja al tipo y sube al avion***

Marik: io tmp!!! ò.ó ***sube***

Ryuo y malik: hey esperenos  ^-^ ***suben***

En medio de la confusión tea, joey y tristan rapidamente suben para k nadie se de cuenta.

Yugi: nos libramos!! n_n 

Bakura: no de nosotros si a eso te refieres =D

Marik: seee =)

Yami: k hacen aki!!! O_o

Bakura: venimos al viaje al k yugi nos invito!

Ryuo: y de aki no nos iremos

Malik: asta ver disneylandia ^o^

Marik: ... seee eso!! =o

Yami/yugi: _o_

Tea: hey esperenos @@

Joey: eres malvado yugi! =|

Tristan: veo manchitas de colores!! n.n

Yugi: ya k ._. 

Todos: vámonos!!! ^o^

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Bien este fue el primer capi. Espero poder seguirlo n_n (eso si se me prende el cerebro _o_) ojala lo haigan disfrutado n.n adeu!! 

Atte: io =D


	2. y ahora k? oo

Bueno, pues de entrada les digo k la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mio (ni aunke kisiera, pero bueno se vale soñar  ^¬^) asi k directo al punto!

**Necesito un descanso...**

2°.- Y ahora k?? O.o

Bien kedamos en k nuestro maravilloso grupo estaba en el avión gracias a k yugi los habia invitado a un viaje según esto gratis, pero bueno, ya k, veamos como les va... 

Yugi: pk nos siguieron?? ._.

Bakura: porke tu nos isiste venir ¬.¬

Marik: cierto! Aparte dijiste ke el viaje seria gratis ¬.¬

Malik: nah yo solo vine x la comida gratis ^-^

Ryuo: kiero ir a disneyland n_n

Yami: pero...

Yugi: no yami ^-^ ellos pueden acompañarnos en el area de segunda clase

Bakura: eso si k no!! ò.ó ***patea a yugi y yami al otro compartimiento junto con la demas gente kedando solo el, ryuo, marik, y malik***

Marik: mwahahhaa ahora dominaremos este sitio!! =D

Malik: mientras no nos crean terroristas todo estara...

**Una voz lo interrumpe diciendo:**

Voz: pasajeros, no se alarmen, pero hay terroristas en primera clase, les suplico k guarden la calma..

Malik: como decia, no me presten atención n_n

Bakura: bien, y ahora k? 

Ryuo: hey chicos miren, el piloto disminuye la velocidad y kiere k veamos el mar mas de cerca ^-^ k lindo detalle...

Marik: demonios!! Estamos cayendo!! . demasiado peso detrás!!

Malik: soi mui lindo para morir!! T_T 

Bakura: tengo muchas cosas k robar .

Ryuo: kiero ir a disneylandia =D

Marik, malik & bakura: ya lo dijiste ¬.¬

Ryuo: ah si? n_n

M,ML,B: _o_

Mientras en el otro lado del avion.......

Yami: vamos a morir....vamos a morir....vamos a morir....vamos a morir....vamos a....

Yugi: yami!! Callate!! ò_ó 

**Yami: *mira a yugi y luego se vuelve a voltear* **vamos a morir....vamos a morir...

Tea: no kiero morir en un avion!! Dije k seria en una escena del titanic con yami!! .

Joey: estas loca ¬¬

Tristan: mani!! ^¬^

Yugi: em tristan, te as percatado de k vamos a morir?

Tristan: ah! K tragedia..... ***comiendo mani*** eramos tan buenas personas ^^

Yugi: ¬¬

Tea: ***rezando***

Yami: todos....moriremos....

Yugi: cállense!! .

Tristan: 3 elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araaaaña...

Yugi: dije C-A-L-L-E-N-S-E!!!

Joey: k? 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

bien este fue el segundo capi, pero bueno, kedo un poco corto debido a mi falta de inspiración (si como no XD) bueno espero k lo disfruten!!

Y recuerden nada con medida y todo con exceso!! =D

Atte. Yo =D


End file.
